El renacer de la leyenda
by Arthuria Pendragon
Summary: Link y Brandon se han metido en un nuevo y misterioso lió, que no pueden comprender. Mas han de seguir adelante pues la vida de uno de ellos corre peligro ¿Descubrirán algo interesante?
1. Yo y solo yo

_**Nuevo Proyecto!**_

_**X333 Lo sé, lo sé prometí hace mucho (a quienes lo leyeron) una precuela y una secuela para "esperanza de mis ojos" Pero no importa trabajare en ese mientras les dejo este fic que no será aburrido si no que ahora me encuentro inspirada en el xD.**_

_**Advertencia: Este fic se encuentra desarrollado en el mundo moderno… Oh Oh y contendrá lenguaje altisonante e.e (groserías, peladeces, etc…)**_

_**Atte. Arthuria Pendragon.**_

_**Yo y…. Solo yo.**_

-¿A quién le importa lo que pase hoy en día?, ¿realmente hay alguien que se preocupe por el otro? ¿Y si es así realmente es totalmente incondicional el apoyo que este le dé a el otro?- Pregunto algo entusiasta una chica de pelo rubio con rayos rojos y rosas, mirando con sus ojos cafés al chico que caminaba a su lado.

-No se Lil.- contesto desinteresado el chico. –Pensar en esas cosas es una pérdida de tiempo… Aunque te contestara ¿cambiaria algo?-

-Mmm, como siempre me das una respuesta con una pregunta de por medio.- Lil miro al chico rubio de ojos azules con algo de aburrimiento, aunque intento avivar la conversación de nuevo.-Hey, ¿Will sigues en este planeta?-

En realidad Will si escuchaba a Lil, pero no le interesaba mucho pues él sentía que nunca tenía la cabeza en la tierra.

Mi nombre es Link, raro nombre, verdad…

Me crie en la cuidad, no tengo buenos recuerdos de la infancia, mejor dicho no quiero recordarla. Mis padres eran jóvenes cuando me tuvieron, no fui planeado en ese entonces no les importo pensaron que sería fácil…

Mas cuando tenía 3 años recuerdo que las peleas eran de a diario, pero claro cuando salíamos parecía ser que éramos la familia perfecta. Pero no duro por siempre a los 5 años en público o no peleaban, mi padre tenía un severo problema de alcoholismo, a esa edad creía que si solo dejaba de beber todo saldría bien, un día tire todo su licor…

El trato de golpearme.

A los 6 años descubrimos que mi madre engañaba a mi padre, su alcoholismo empeoro. No paso mucho tiempo para que me enterara que el también tenía una amante.

Cuando cumplí los 7, mi madre dijo que tendría un niño más; un medio hermano. Mi padre al borde de la locura no pudo hacer nada. A los 6 meses de embarazo mi madre tuvo un problema y perdió al niño. De alguna manera note que mi padre se encontraba más feliz.

Un día note que platicaban y creí que sería el fin de nuestros problemas. Un mes después mi madre término con los papeles del divorcio, mi padre dijo que ella era una mal agradecida y una perra, en llanto dijo que aun le amaba de corazón.

Yo creo que era una mentira, mi madre fue la más astuta y lo dejo antes de que él pudiera dejarla primero.

Vivo con mi madre y algunos días los paso con mi padre, al parecer aun compiten por mí… No sé si alegrarme o enojarme.

A los 13 probé el alcohol, fue como tomar un pedazo de paraíso, aunque a un precio muy caro: la resaca es el infierno encarnado. Y nació mi primer amor: la guitarra

Cuando entre a la preparatoria comenzó a fumar, tendría unos 15 años, me uní a una banda me invitaron a tomar drogas y demás cosas. Me negó solo necesitaba mis cigarrillos y una chica para sobrevivir ahí. Aunque ese sueño no se cumplió hasta el segundo año de preparatoria.

Al unirme a la banda me cambie el nombre a Will, mi popularidad subió y todos me conocían de buena o mala manera. Las chicas morían por mí… Estaba en la cima del mundo.

Y un día la conocí.

Lilian… o Lil, llamo mi atención con su actitud independiente y asertiva, comencé a coquetearle lentamente. Durante un tiempo me aleje de ella, Lil vio que no me acercaría a ella sin que ella mostrara algún interés. Al cabo de un mes me le declare fue simple, solo le dije que me atraía, que quería que saliese conmigo…

Nada de romance como en los cuentos de hadas, un romance intenso lleno de besos apasionados y faje.

Nunca tuve relaciones con ella, mas siempre tuve la tentación también ella pero al parecer su asertividad lograba que no la tocara.

Un día Lil lloro diciendo que necesitaba tiempo para pensar, término conmigo.

Al cabo de una semana supe que Lil andaba con otro tipo, su amante, andaba con él desde antes de que saliera conmigo.

Ahora mismo aunque no salimos, a pesar de que ella me dijo que no le hablara jamás, ella llega y me habla como si nada hubiese pasado.

En cuanto a mi físico tengo dos perforaciones en el labio inferior, me decolore un par de mechones de cabello y gracias a Lil se usar maquillaje, no como marica si no como un rockero.

Ehhh creo que eso es todo…

Así que bienvenido a mi historia.

-Joven Will, espero entienda porque lo he citado.- dijo seriamente una profesora.

-Por no entregar el proyecto de vida, lo se maestra.-

-Me alegra escuchar eso… Bien pues necesito que lo tenga listo para la próxima semana sin demora. Asi que planee algo especial para usted.- dijo la maestra con una sonrisa malvada. –Pasa querida.-

De pronto apareció una chica de pelo rubio largo con ojos azul claro, con toda la fachada de nerd por su cuerpo. –Mucho gusto Will…- dijo sin más.

No le conteste.

-Mi nombre es Zelda Iri, pero prefiero que solo me digas Iri…-

Solo basto con que le mirara fijamente para que la pobre se sintiera intimidada… Pobre chica.

To Be Continued…


	2. La nerd y el rebelde

_****Capitulo 2****_

_****La nerd y el rebelde****_

Salieron de la dirección, silenciosamente se dirigieron a la entrada, llegando a los casilleros de salida Will tomo la palabra

-Así que sabes mi nombre…- Dijo Will con un dejo de vanidad.

-Si, pero no lo malinterpretes, la maestra me pidió que fuese lo más delicada contigo…- Contesto Iri sin voltear a ver al engreído chico. –Aunque creo que contigo no funcionara la delicadez…-

-¡Ha! No hace falta que te hagas la difícil conmigo Iri.- Will puso un brazo sobre el casillero y miro fijamente a la chica atrapada entre el casillero y el. –Yo también me puedo hacer el difícil…-

Iri solo le miro sin ninguna señal de miedo.

-¡Will!- Una voz muy conocida para el chico sonó por detrás. Will volteo y vio a Lil sonrojada. -¿¡Que es lo que pasa aquí!?-

-Nada realmente…- Dijo el chico quitando el brazo y rascándose la cabeza.

-Bueno… entonces vayamos al cine ¿Si?- Dijo Lil casi obligando al chico a venir con ella.

Will no pudo contestar pues Iri se le adelanto diciendo. –No, el ya tiene una cita conmigo.-

Claramente esto tuvo un impacto muy fuerte en Lil, pues de una sonrisa confiada paso a hacer una mueca sin mencionar que en sus ojos se notaba lagrimas de rechazo. Lil sin decir nada pasó sin más de los chicos y se fue a casa.

Will no pudo ocultar su cara de placer al ver como Lil se ponía celosa.

De pronto escucho un susurro en su oreja. –Sabes que me tendrás que pagar el favor.-

-Si Iri…-

-Bueno, ahora andando tenemos mucho que hacer hoy.-

Will murmuro. –Estoy jodido…-

Iri le llevo a una pizzería para poder hablar con calma y tal vez ganarse la confianza de su pupilo, junto con una idea de su proyecto.

-¿No te parece algo infantil venir aquí?- Dijo Will mirando a los alrededores.

-No, me parece que tú no encajas aquí…-

El chico le quiso replicar mas no lo hizo, no quería empezar una pelea y menos después de que esa misma chica le había concedido ver la hermosa cara de Lil poner una mueca.

Pronto llego una linda mesera con una minifalda, esto hizo que la atención de Will se concentrara solo en las piernas de la chica. La mesera dijo. – ¿Les tomo el pedido?-

-Pide lo que quieras.- dijo Iri.

-Así que ahora me compras con comida… Está bien, quiero una pizza de carnes extra grande.-

-De acuerdo.- dijo la mesera. – ¿Usted pequeña?-

-Solo quiero un café.-

-Enseguida les traigo sus alimentos.-

Iri miro al chico embobado con el movimiento de la falda de la mesera, sonriendo de manera extraña y poco discreta.

-Pervertido…- Susurro la chica.

Will ni se molesto en mirar a Iri, sus ojos se posaron en otra mesera que justamente pasaba por su mesa.

Iri comenzó a leer en voz alta. –Will, mi nuevo pupilo al parecer tiene problemas con su antigua novia y también tiene una alta frustración sexual. Con solo 16 años y medio se preocupa poco por ser discreto y su olor corporal, sin mencionar que su pelo parece estar menos descuidado que toda su carrera escolar.-

-¡Oye!- se quejo el chico.- ya entendí, te pondré atención, no tienes porque ponerte celosa.-

Más sin hacer caso Iri siguió leyendo. -También tiene un problema de vanidad y ego elevado, no se puede decir lo mismo de su autoestima que esta por los suelos.-

-Como puedes saber eso…- Se dio el chico una palmada en la cara. –Y no tengo frustración sexual…-

-Claro que la tienes, apestas a ella.- contesto Iri. –Piensas que eres un chico irresistible, pero no es cierto solo eres un inmaduro precoz…-

Will ofendido sin poder defenderse solo se levanto de su silla y se fue.

Iri no se molesto en seguirlo, la mesera trajo la pizza y el café. La chica solo se quedo ahí pensando en lo que había dicho.

Fue a dar una vuelta por la cuidad una vez a fuera de la pizzería, después de pensárselo mucho decidió ir a la casa de Will.

Paso por los suburbios, y entro en una pequeña calle llena de casas pequeñas y acogedoras toco en el número 37.

El mismo chico que le dejo en la pizzería abrió, se notaba que estaba sorprendido por tener a Iri en su puerta con una pizza en sus manos con una nota de "lo siento".

-Hmm, disculpa aceptada. Ya que te tomaste la molestia de traerme la pizza hasta acá.-

Iri sonrió levemente, aunque eso basto para que Will se diera cuenta que la chica no era tan mala y tal vez solo tal vez era un poco linda.

-No solo vine a pedir perdón, creo que mereces una pequeña explicación.-

-¿Acaso es porque te gusto?-

-No, idiota. Déjame terminar…- Contesto Iri controlándose a darle una cachetada. –En primer año mi mejor amiga se enamoro de ti…-

-¿Y luego?-

-Ella me repetía una y otra vez que eras un buen chico, mas yo nunca le creí jamás la apoye en su amor a ti.- Dijo Iri no muy orgullosa de sí. –Un día se decidió a confesar sus sentimientos, la busque por toda la escuela, hasta que la encontré te estaba siguiendo, parecías estar molesto y trate de detenerla pero ella no escucho, grito lo que sentía por ti y tu solo le contestaste "¡Cállate maldita perra!"-

La mira de Will cambio un poco, reflejo culpabilidad. –Lo si… yo no… sabia- Parecía que el chico de verdad se esforzaba en decir que lo sentía. –Si quieres iré y le pediré perdón.-

-Ya no importa ella se mudo a principios de segundo.- Dijo Iri con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos. –Yo lamente haberme vengado de manera tan inmadura, de ahora en adelante solo seré tu asesora de proyecto…-

Iri se iba a retirar cuando una señora apareció atrás de Will. –Ah que linda invitada tienes ahí Link. Déjala pasar a tomar el té con nosotros.-

-Ah yo solo pasaba a…-

-No es ninguna molestia.- aseguro la señora.

Era la madre de Will, de cabello corto y pelirrojo (claramente no era su color natural), vestida de manera informal y juvenil, bastante bella para su edad.

La madre de Will no dejo que Iri dejara la casa hasta que Will se ofreció a llevarla hasta su casa.

-Así que te llamas Link… Interesante.-

-Calla Iri… Nadie más sabe, así que guarda el secreto.-

-¿Porque lo cambiaste?- Dijo Iri brincando al caminar.

-Porque es raro y no me gusta.- dijo Will (o Link xDD) mirando al cielo.

La chica juguetona sonrió y se volteo a ver a Will. –Bien desde ahora te llamare Link.- Giño el ojo.

-Sabes que eres irritante… ¿no?- Dijo Will.

-Sí pero no me importa.-

Will suspiro y miro a Iri con ternura, ya se comenzaba a dar la idea de que no podría despegarse de ella a si tenga lepra, Iri le seguiría molestando hasta que el cooperara con el proyecto.

Llegaron a una zona donde los edificios eran enormes, había uno donde se notaba que le faltaba una remodelación, tenía un letrero que claramente decía "orfanatorio".

-¡Eres… huérfana!- dijo Will sorprendido.

-Te molestaría no gritarlo…- Contesto Iri callándolo. –Lo soy… ¿y?-

-No… yo, no creí que tu…-

-Ya Link, completa tus frases o no hables.-La chica abrió la puerta. –Nos vemos mañana…-

-Hasta entonces…- Will aun seguía desconcertado.

Esa misma noche Will tuvo un sueño muy peculiar pero agradable.

"_Un mundo amable se encontraba a sus pies, su presencia se encontraba en una montaña mirando a los alrededores, el viento soplaba lentamente como si el mundo fuese eterno junto con la vida en el…"_

"_Podía ver a lo lejos una gran ciudad con cimientos de oro y plata, adornado con diamantes de todas proporciones y tamaños. Sus paredes fuertes de mármol blanco y negro."_

"_Pero su misión le llevaba lejos de aquel maravilloso lugar."_

"_Dio la vuelta y corrió a internarse por el bosque debajo de la montaña"_

"_Un adiós… tal vez para siempre"_

"_Ya internado en los bosques comenzó su búsqueda"_

_**To Be Continued…**_

_** Lo sé es corto pero realmente me gustan cortos y jugosos e.e creo que asi es la frase.**_

_**Atte. Arthuria Pendragon**_


	3. Iri vs Lilian

_**Hola chicos :3**_

_**Les vengo a decir que si encuentran errores de ortografía o alguna oración carece de sentido me avisen **_

_**X3 cualquier crítica o comentario es aceptado**_

_**Atte. Arthuria Pendragon**_

_****Capitulo 3****_

_****Iri vs Lilian****_

A la mañana siguiente Will se levanto como de costumbre tarde, desayuno a su ritmo lento y despreocupado a pesar de que su madre le castigaría cuando se enterara que llegaría de nuevo tarde a la escuela. Termino de arreglarse y salió de casa.

Como ya sabía, llego tarde a la escuela y por ello no le dejaron entrar y le suspendieron por 3 días. Sin darle mucha importancia se fue por una cerveza y un cigarro. Se fue a sentar a un parque cercano a la escuela y ahí fumo tranquilamente.

Debían ser las 8 de la mañana aproximadamente, tendría que esperar a por sus amigos hasta las 2 ¿Qué haría en tanto tiempo? Pues la respuesta era obvia pasaría un buen rato con su novia la guitarra.

Paso la mano por las cuerdas, sin tocar una nota en particular; cerro los ojos y dejo que la inspiración hiciera el resto. Comenzó a tocar un solo muy profundo y rápido.

-Vaya con el vago…- Dijo una voz severa.

Will del susto rompió una cuerda, sin necesidad de voltear a ver ya sabía quién era la persona que hablaba… -Gracias Iri ahora tengo que cambiar la cuerda.-

-De nada vago… Es lo que menos mereces por ser tan vale madres.- Dijo Iri con altanería. -¿No deberías estar en otra parte?-

-No… ¿Y tú no deberías estar en esa parte?-

-Sí pero he venido como un ángel a salvarte del pecado.- Dijo Iri bailando en círculos por detrás del. –Ahora párate y anda.-

-No necesito que me recuerdes la biblia…- Dijo Will cambiando con mucho cuidado la cuerda rota por una nueva. –Y no me voy a mover de aquí… No creo que me dejen pasar aunque estés tú aquí.-

-Cierto pero no dejare que holgazanees.- Dijo Iri por fin mostrándose. Hoy lucia un blusón blanco bordado con mangas que no pasaban por el hombro pero cubrían los brazos, con un mallon negro y zapatos blancos. Peinada de coleta. Bastante coqueta lucia la chica.

Will Abrió los ojos un poco por la sorpresa y dijo. -¿Dónde estás Iri?- Simulando no verla, volteo a los lados como signo de inocencia.

-Idiota…- Se molesto Iri. – ¿Acaso te he deslumbrado con mi atuendo de hoy?-

-No realmente…- Mintió el chico prestando una vez más atención a la guitarra que a la chica, afinando su guitarra dijo. –Solo me sorprende que tengas sentido de gusto para ropa.-

-Lo dice quien se viste siempre de negro…- Aplaudió sarcásticamente la joven.

Will rio por lo bajo.

-Will… mañana vendrás conmigo a pedir disculpas por llegar tarde y no es una pregunta ni favor es una orden… Puede que quieras arruinar tu vida, pero no arruinaras mi impecable record como tutora.- Dijo Iri altaneramente de nuevo, sacudiendo su coleta. –Bien nos vemos. Yo si voy a asistir a clases.- Salió corriendo de ahí, dejando a Will solo nuevamente.

-Puede que quieras arruinar tu vida, pero no arruinaras mi impecable record como tutora.- Repitió burlonamente Will y dijo en voz alta. –Así que le preocupa que no asista… Que Lindura.- Will bien sabía que Iri no tenia porque preocuparse de sus asistencias, su trabajo era únicamente hacer que entregara a tiempo su trabajo.

El chico comprobó que su guitarra no estuviera desafinada y comenzó a tocar, con voz suave comenzó a cantar en acústico.

"_So if you're lonely"_

"_You know im waiting for you"_

"_Im just a cross-hair"_

"_I'm just a shot away from you"_

"_And if you leave me here, you leave me broken shattered"_

"_I lied…"_

"_I'm just a cross-hair"_

"_I'm just a shoot then we can die"_

"_Ah ah ah"_

"_I know I won't be leaving here with you…"_

"_I say you don't know"_

"_You say you don't know"_

"_! I say take me out!"_

"_I say you don't show"_

"_Don't move time is slow"_

Una segunda voz se escucho nuevamente pero no era la misma de antes, esta canto con el…

"_I say take me out"_

Will interrumpió la canción inmediatamente, miro a Lil… Esta lloraba enfrente de el sin parar, preocupado pregunto. -¿Qué pasa?- Dejo la guitarra y fue a limpiarle las lagrimas.

-El es un idiota.- Contesto la chica lamentándose.

Por el, Will sabía que era su novio actual. – ¿Que hizo esta vez?-

-No quiero hablar de eso…- La chica abrazo a Will como un oso de peluche.

Will correspondió el abrazo fuertemente. –No llores…- Pidió el chico alzando la cara de la joven con la mano, miro los ojos de la chica que derrochaban lagrimas sin parar, cerró los ojos y la beso, Lil no se resistió y se dejo llevar por el beso.

Pasaron todo el rato juntos, hasta la hora de salida de los demás, Lil dijo que debía reunirse con su madre, Will como todo un caballero le acompaño hasta el autobús y de ahí se fue a encontrar con su amigo.

-Oye Will, ¿acaso te suspendieron de nuevo?- Pregunto un chico de pelo negro con ojos amarillentos, mientras se colocaba su pieza en el labio inferior.

-Ah sí…- Contesto Will sin darle importancia. – ¿Y los demás?-

-Los demás esperan en la cochera de Francis.- Contesto el chico. –Fui el único en asistir a clases…-

Will rio. –Pobre de ti…-

-Valió la pena...- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-¿Acaso viste a la chicha que tanto te gusta? Pregunto Will.

-Si así es… Hoy estaba hermosa.- Dijo el joven sonrojándose.

-¿Y?-

-¿Y qué?-

-¿Me dirás quien es la misteriosa chica?- Pregunto Will. – ¡Vamos Brandon dime ya!-

-No.- Contesto Brandon. –Ah ya me entere…- Dijo Brandon con una mirada picara.

-¿De qué cosa?-

-De que Iri es tu asesora.- Se burlo el chico. –Tan perdido estas que te dieron a la asesora más estricta del colegio…-

-Cállate Brandon, como si me diera miedo la chica.- Dijo Will bostezando.

-Ya te dará miedo…- Sonrió Brandon. –A mi me dio asesorías en 2do.-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si ¿por qué crees que soy el único que tiene un promedio bueno?- Respondió Brandon.

-Ah… no te creo.- Dijo algo incrédulo Will.

-Pues créelo ella hace milagros…-

-¿Y como me la quito de encima?-

-Haciendo lo que ella dice…- Contesto Brandon. –De otra manera la tendrás encima toda la vida… Bueno no toda, la mayoría…- Rio el chico con ganas al ver la cara de Will de asco, más continúo hablando. –Incluso hablara con cada maestro que tengas, se asegurara de que entres a clases y que hagas todas las tareas…-

-Pero solo está conmigo por el proyecto de vida… No le incumbe lo demás…- Dijo Will a la ofensiva

-A ella no le importa… Es como la cura del virus T.-

-No te creo…- Dijo Will sin aceptar las palabras de Brandon. –Ya verá que no podrá conmigo.-

-Si ella no quiere… ah sabes que olvídalo. Es como hablar con la pared.-

Pasaron todo el rato charlando mientras caminaban hasta la casa de Francis. Will jamás menciono su encuentro con Iri o Lil. Pues Brandon le diría que tenía razón respecto a Iri y si le contaba la situación de Lil, le daría una paliza por idiota y complacer a la chica que le traiciono.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Francis rápidamente pasaron hasta la cochera donde los esperaban.

-Llegan tarde.- Dijo un chico de voz profunda y fuerte, cabello blanco (Claramente pintado) de ojo verde, alto y corpulento Francis. A su lado otro chico, mas inocente en apariencia pues no tenía nada artificial, afinaba su bajo con tranquilidad, de ojos cafés claros con cabello café obscuro, el más joven de todos.

-Bien señoritas… es hora de ensayar. Pero antes… Will alguien te espera.- Señalo Francis a la joven sentada en un banco rojo.

-Hola Will…- Dijo Lil con voz baja y una sonrisa.

-Ah… Hola.- El chico casi se sonroja o eso pensó. Pero se contuvo en ir a por la chica y llevársela a su casa. Pues nadie debía saber que ya se habían visto.

-Basta de tonterías empecemos.- Dijo el más pequeño, Ian.

Se colocaron, Francis en la batería, Ian en el bajo, Brandon en la guitarra y Will de vocalista.

Francis dijo. –Bien… empecemos con la más fácil, Gimme more.-

Comenzaron a tocar y Will canto procurando no ver a Lil.

"_Every time they turn the lights down__  
__Just wanna go that extra mile for you__  
__Public display of affection"_

Mas Will no pudo contenerse y miro a Lil, dedicándole la canción sin que nadie se diera cuenta._  
_

"_Feels like no one else in the room (but you)"_

"_We can get down like there's no one around__  
__We'll keep on rockin' (We'll keep on rockin') __  
__We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')"___

_"Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing__  
__They keep watching' (They keep watching') __  
__Keep watching__  
__Feels like the crowd is saying"___

_Gimme gimme _

_Gimme gimme__  
_

"_Center of attention __  
__Even when we're up against the wall__  
__You got me in a crazy position (Yeah)__  
__If you're on a mission (Uh-uh)__  
__You got my permission (Oh)"___

_"We can get down like there's no one around__  
__We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')__  
__We'll keep on rockin', rockin' (Oh ah ha)"___

_"Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing"__  
__"They keep watching' (Wait)__  
__Keep watching__  
__Feels like the crowd is saying"_

"_Gimme gimme"_

"_Gimme gimme"_

"_Gimme gimme…"_

De pronto se fue la luz…

-¿Qué mierda…?- Dijo Francis molesto pues todo estaba saliendo bien.

Lil soltó un grito de susto.

Mientras Brandon se había caído por andar bailando mientras tocaba.

La luz volvió junto con Iri en la puerta sonriendo. –Lo lamento ¿interrumpí algo?-

-Ah la niñera de Will ya llego…- Dijo Francis.

Ian rio por lo bajo mientras prendía un cigarro, mas Brandon sonrió levemente sin que nadie lo viera.

-Parece que hoy estas muy solicitado Will.- Dijo Ian.

-Si… eso parece.- Dijo Will molesto. –¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Te suspenden y vienes a practicar en vez de preocuparte. Vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer.- Dijo Iri tomándole del brazo casi arrastrándolo.

Mas Lil se había levantado del banco y se dirigía a ella, le dio la vuelta a la chica y le dio una bofetada. –No quiere ir contigo…- Dijo Lil muy segura.

A Ian del susto se le cayó el cigarro de la boca, Francis algo sorprendido dejo de beber de su cerveza, Brandon parecía molesto.

-¿A ti quien te hablo?- Dijo Iri sin perder la calma. –Soy su asesora y hare lo que crea mejor para el…-

-¡No eres su madre!- Subió el tono Lil.

-¡Ni tu su esposa!- Grito Iri.

Ahí Francis e Ian hicieron un sonido de burla. Will no creía lo que veía… se había quedado mudo.

Las chicas se miraron con odio, parecía que tanto como una como la otra buscaba la excusa perfecta para golpear a la otra.

Lil ofendida y sonrojada dijo. –Pues no veo porque debes de preocuparte por el… Yo creo que te gusta. Pues que otra razón tienes para estarle acosando de esa manera…-

-No es verdad…- Dijo Iri con el cachete rojo. –Bien Will, si te preocupas un poco por tu vida en la escuela mañana te veo temprano…- Dijo la chica retirándose.

-¡Huye!- Grito Lil.

-Bien chicos… creo que por hoy hemos terminado…- Dijo Brandon.

-Si me parece bien.- Le apoyo Francis.

Se despidieron incómodamente después de la pelea de las chicas. Will se fue con Lil y ya no le importo si le veían sus amigos o no.

-¿Quién se cree?- Dijo Lil.

-No tenías porque hacer eso.- dijo Will.

-Pero ella no es nada tuyo…- Se defendió Lil.

-Ni tu…- Dijo Will sin pensar.

Lil le miro enojada y con ojos llorosos. – ¿No soy nada?-

-Ah yo no quise decir eso…- Trato de retirar su estupidez pero era tarde.

-¡Bien! Adiós.- Se echo a correr Lil.

-! No espera!- Le siguió Will mas una mano le detuvo. Era Brandon, Will aun sin pensar le dio un puñetazo en la cara y Brandon se lo devolvió.

-No seas idiota… Déjala ir- Dijo Brandon viendo como Will casi lloraba enfrente suyo como un bebé.

_**To be Continued**_


	4. Caminando Juntos

_**Saludos mis queridos lectores.**_

_**Lamento la tardanza xD**_

_**Atte. Arthuria Pendragon**_

_****Capitulo 4****_

_****Caminando juntos****_

-Soy un idiota…-Reprocho en murmuro el joven con un moretón. –Lilian…- Susurro mientras se lavaba el cabello, la bañera estaba al tope y el joven seguía pensativo, deprimido y solitario. Había tenido una riña con su madre por el moretón, pero eso no le importaba mucho lo que más le importaba era que sus oportunidades con Lilian estaban muertas.

Los recuerdos aun no le dejaban en paz, seguían frescos como las heridas al corazón…

Después de que Brandon le detuvo el se sentó en el suelo por unos segundos llorando, intentando aceptar que Lil no era lo mejor para él, mas cuando su amigo se descuido le propino una patada tirándole, entonces corrió siguiendo el camino por el cual Lil llevaba a su casa.

Esperaba que la chica estuviera adentro con sus padres, pero no en vez de eso espero por él, parada con una sombrilla esperando en la reja de su casa.

El llego rogando el perdón. –Lil perdóname… ¡Eres tan importante para mí!- Dijo el chico arrodillándose, intento tomar la mano de la chica pero esta retrocedió con un gesto de desagrado y apatía.

-Es mentira…- Dijo la chica sin mirarle. –Ya no necesitas alagarme, mejor dijo no lo hagas… No quiero que me hables, ni me mires…-

-¡Pero!- Grito el chico con lágrimas.

-No somos nada…- Dijo la chica retirándose a su hogar.

Will soltó un golpe a la pared del baño.

Después de una hora en el baño, el joven término de arreglarse, bajo a comer y a ver televisión, hipnotizado por el televisor comenzó a hablar solo en su tristeza.

-Malita zorra, cuando quiere viene a mí llorando…- Dijo en tono de broma a sí mismo. –Y la otra estúpida enamorada de mi belleza… Ayudándome ¡Ja!- Dijo despeinándose el cabello y levantándose del sillón para dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa. –Y el imbécil de Brandon… ¿Quién? le dio el derecho a meterse donde no.- En ese instante le entro el remordimiento por haber atacado a uno de sus mejores amigos. – ¡No! ¡Tú eres el idiota!- Señalo a su reflejo en el vidrio.

El chico suspiro sin saber que hacer salió de su casa, caminando a donde sus pies le llevaran sin pensar en el rumbo; sin darse cuenta llego a la escuela…

Se detuvo enfrente del edificio, desde ahí podía ver como los demás tenían clases incluso le pareció ver a Iri…

Cerró el puño, y trato de reprimir el dolor de su pecho, no debía de culpar a la nerd por su error con Lilian.

Casi era hora del almuerzo, el chico decidió esperar con la esperanza de ver a su amada cuando una voz sonó por detrás.

-Mira quien está aquí…-

Will volteo y vio a su viejo amigo… Brandon.

Brandon siguió hablando. –Supongo que esperas a que Lilian salga a verte, pero lamentó decirte que hoy no vino… Creo que se ha salido de la escuela.-

Inmediatamente el semblante de Will cambio a una expresión de asombro y confusión.

-Creo que no quiere volverte a ver después de lo de ayer…- Dijo Brandon con seriedad. –Te recomiendo que no la busques…-

-¿Quién eres tú para decirme que hacer o no?- Se molesto Will.

-Solo soy tu amigo, quiero que seas feliz por cursi que suene.- Dijo Brandon.

-No me jodas con eso…- Le contesto el rubio mirándole ferozmente.

Brandon suspiro, se paso la mano por el cabello diciendo. –No quiero pelear tan temprano…-

-Que lastima…- Dijo Will con una sonrisa forzada. –Debiste mantener tu boca cerrada.- Le señalo retándole.

Sonó la campana para el receso…

Will con un impulso le tiro un puñetazo a Brandon en la cara, tirándole al pavimento. El joven pelinegro escupió sangre, molesto vio a su compañero, le miro con lastima mas no dijo nada.

El rubio dejo que su oponente se pusiera de pie.

-Eres un imbécil…- Dijo Brandon con desprecio.

-¡Di lo que quieras!- contesto Will con una seña obscena, riendo.

Brandon corrió haciendo la finta de darle un puñetazo al joven, mas cuando este se cubrió el pelinegro le tomo por la cabeza con las manos clavándole la rodilla en el estomago. Will dio un grito ahogado, con las manos tomo a Brandon por el estomago y le empujo.

Brandon se apoyo con los hombros de su atacante y evito terminar en el suelo de nuevo, cuando el rubio se descuido le propino un golpe en la nariz.

Will grito, tenía la nariz cubierta de sangre y seguramente rota.

Brandon enojado no detuvo el ataque le dio una patada de lleno en la cara, otra en el estomago, le tomo de la camisa y le dio un cabezazo. Tiro a Will con el último golpe.

Sin piedad se preparo para golpearle la cara mientras este estaba indefenso, pero el chico no había escuchado que alguien corría a detenerle, una joven de cabellos rubios se le fue encima abrazándolo de lleno, tirándolo.

Will apenas vio que era la nerd quien lo salvaba.

La chica grito. –Brandon detente.- Por el tono de su voz parecía estar llorando.

Brandon en shock no contesto, también parecía estar a punto de llorar.

Comenzó a llover…

Will escucho claramente como la joven soltaba un grito de sufrimiento. ¿Porque?

Mas un grito de autoridad seguido por el sonido de personas corriendo le distrajo.

Eran los profesores y unos cuantos curiosos.

El rubio solo sintió como le cargaban, ya no tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos, perdió el conocimiento…

Despertó acostado en una suave cama, con la luz en la cara, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería.

Un maestro le dijo. –Señor… Usted y sus compañeros quedan suspendidos, pero al parecer usted ya había sido castigado por faltar a la escuela, tendremos que hablar con su tutor y deberá realizar trabajo forzado los sábados y domingos aquí en el colegio…-

-Pero…- Interrumpió el chico.

-¿Pero qué?- Pregunto el maestro con voz monótona.

-La chica no tiene nada que ver… ella nos detuvo.-

-No hay nada que lo pruebe…- Dijo el maestro cortando al joven.

-Es injusto.- Por primera vez Will defendía a su tutora…

-Aquí usted no pone las reglas… Ya ha sido decidido.- Contesto fríamente.

-¡Padre!- Grito el chico.

El maestro no cambio de actitud, ni siquiera miro al joven que compartía los mismos ojos azules que el, esos ojos que una vez su esposa tanto amo. –Debe retirarse inmediatamente de las instalaciones, buen día.-

Cuando el maestro salió de la habitación entro Iri tomando por el brazo a Brandon obligándole a pasar.

-Bien par de idiotas- Dijo con su voz habitual, mandona y seca. –Discúlpense inmediatamente.-

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, de hecho intercambiaron una mirada de incomodidad al oír a la chica darles una orden tan ridícula. Comenzaron a reír como siempre, como amigos.

Iri suspiro y soltó una risita, le tranquilizaba ver que los jóvenes reían.

-Larguémonos de aquí Will.- Dijo Brandon ayudándole a pararse.

-Ese vocabulario Brandon.- Dijo la chica severamente.

-Ah… Perdona Zelda.- Rio tímidamente el chico.

Inmediatamente Will miro pícaramente a Brandon y dijo. –Con que Zelda eh…-

Los chicos sonrojaron, sin cruzar miradas Zelda fue la más rápida en contestar. –Lo conozco desde hace tiempo, somos amigos… Tú eres mi pupilo.-

-Hmm- Will siguió con la mirada picarona pero no dijo nada.

Salieron de la escuela riendo y bromeando, como si la pelea nunca hubiese pasado, ninguno de los jóvenes de disculpo pues ambos pensaban que habían hecho lo correcto, defendían sus puntos de vista, disculparse seria darle la razón al otro.

Zelda decidió dar su casa como lugar de escondite para los padres de ambos chicos, tomaron el tren ahí nadie se les acercaba pues tenían pésimo aspecto, Will con 3 parches en la cara, el labio partido, Brandon con un moretón en la cara y Zelda estaba llena de tierra y suciedad.

No les molesto, les parecía gracioso que la gente se espantara con solo verlos, tenían todo el espacio del mundo.

Llegaron a las 2 al orfanato, por fuera parecía estar en quiebra pero por dentro era un lugar bastante alegre y espacioso, montones de niños llegaron a rodear a la joven y saludarla.

Pocos se asustaron por la apariencia de los jóvenes.

Algunos adultos encargados del lugar aparecieron para calmar a los niños que adoraban a Zelda y le preguntaban de la situación, ella respondía que debía de explicarse con calma en un lugar callado.

Una vez terminada la bienvenida la chica guio a los chicos a su habitación, al entrar ambos dijeron "woow" al ver que esta era como un departamento, no era muy lujoso pero este estaba tan bien arreglado y limpio que parecía lujoso.

-Vamos entren.- Dijo impaciente la chica.

-¡Sí!- contestaron juntos los jóvenes.

Una vez adentro la joven hizo té para los tres, les pidió que se sentaran, les sirvió y comenzó con el sermón. –Bien chicos… Ahora que estamos suspendidos, sus padres se enteraran de alguna forma u otra, los van a buscar. Tendrán que ir a sus casas mañana por la mañana y explicar la situación.-

Tomo un sorbo de te pensando en cómo diría lo siguiente. –Y… les propongo que traigan sus cosas y vengan a vivir aquí.- Dijo sonrojándose.

-¿Qué?- dijo Will espantado.

Brandon le cayó la boca con una galleta antes de que dijera algo estúpido. – ¿Estás segura Zelda?-

La chica asintió aun apenada.

-No tienes que entender el porqué aun Will así que cierra el pico.- Dijo Brandon con autoridad.

Llego la noche y la chica saco 3 futones (N/A: donde duermen algunos japoneses, es como un colchón más delgado que se pone en el piso y ahí duermen)

Dieron las buenas noches y se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Zelda no encontró a nadie, ambos futones estaban guardados en su lugar. Sonrió imaginando lo que había pasado. Seguramente Brandon despertó a Will y partieron a sus casas siguiendo su consejo…

Se levanto la chica y fue a hacer las compras para la comida. Tendría que hacer 3 raciones a partir de ahora.


	5. En los ojos del maldito

_**¡Nota importante!**_

_**Mis estimados lectores me he visto en la necesidad de hacer un poco de relleno en este capítulo, pero les prometo que pondré solo lo necesario para explicar ciertos detalles. (Espero no se note mucho :3)**_

_**Además de que este capítulo estará dividido en dos, esto no significa que vaya a cambiar radicalmente la idea general o parta la historia en dos.**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**Atte. Arthuria Pendragon.**_

_****Capitulo 5****_

_****En los Ojos del Maldito****_

"_**Cambiando Expectativas"**_

-Padre…- Dijo un niño puberto pasando a la juventud, mirando a un hombre con semblante frio sin emociones…

-Yo no soy tu padre, no dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela. Cada cosa mala que hagas la castigare sin contenerme. No eres especial…- Dijo sin mirar a su hijo que cada vez mas cambiaba con el pasar de los años. –Has entrado a la preparatoria, ya no puedes estar jugando con la vida… Toda acción tendrá sus consecuencias, recuérdalo; pues no me molestare en repetirlo nunca jamás…-

El chico se retiro del salón, su primer día en la escuela ya era un fracaso total. Su corazón partido en dos no pudo más. Rompió a llorar pues su espíritu aun noble le hacía pensar que su padre le apoyaría ante todo. Mas no era así.

Estaba solo…

Llego la noche y alguien entro a su habitación sin que el chico se diera cuenta

-Link, mi pequeño y estimado hijo.- Dijo una mujer pelirroja acariciándole la mejilla mientras dormía plácidamente el joven. La mujer lloro, pues no podía hacer nada, la relación entre su esposo y ella estaba roto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora la relación padre hijo era inexistente y no podría hacer nada por enderezarla.

Solo paso un mes y el joven Link fue corrompido por el desprecio de su padre y la distancia de su madre.

Abandono su "Debilidad" Su espíritu noble se desvaneció.

Mas una noche anterior al día en que entro a la preparatoria tuvo un sueño bastante largo.

"_La sangre corría como un rio desbordado…"_

"_No podía correr, pues sus piernas parecían estar desconectadas de su cuerpo."_

"_El fuego consumiría todo antes de que pudiera levantarse."_

"_Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la voracidad del fuego, sintió el frio de la muerte acercarse por la espalda"_

"_Un destello de luz le hizo abrir los ojos, vio una silueta."_

"_**Pérdida de memoria del sueño"**_

"_Las batallas le habían dejado bastantes cicatrices mas ninguna igual al dolor que le causaba perderla"_

"_Donde estaba"_

"_**Pérdida de memoria del sueño"**_

"_Pregunto en cada rincón del mundo"_

"_Mares, océanos, islas, pueblos, desiertos."_

"_Al regresar al reino"_

"_Nadie la recordaba, le partía el corazón preguntar por ella y que le contestaran ¿Quién es esa?"_

"_**Pérdida de memoria del sueño"**_

"_Pidió ayuda a las diosas…"_

"_Ellas le contestaron que ella no existía en ese mundo, había sido enviada a otra realidad."_

"_Suplico y ellas contestaron"_

"_**Pérdida de memoria del sueño"**_

"_Con pena marcho de ese mundo y se encamino al infierno"_

"_Con la esperanza de poder recordar el hermoso rostro de la muchacha, pues hasta su memoria fallaba al intentar recordarla"_

"_Igual que los demás la olvidaría"_

"_Dio adiós al lugar amado y partió"_

Su otro yo despertó, sin darle importancia a aquel sueño banal.

_****Segunda Parte****_

"_**Tomando riendas a lo imposible"**_

Ahora se encontraba muy cómodo viviendo con Zelda que aun llamaba Ir por costumbre, junto con Brandon a quien curiosamente no se le complicaba decirle Zelda a la joven.

Los primeros días eran como vivir en una nueva realidad, tal vez un nuevo mundo, desayunaban juntos, hacían el que hacer juntos, estudiaban juntos, Zelda les ponía miles de ejercicios a ambos y no les daba permiso para nada mientras no acabaran.

Tenían reglas y obligaciones, parecía un verdadero hogar, a pesar de ser solo tres.

Zelda les enseñaba a hacer cosas curiosas, actividades productivas y útiles. Ayudaban al orfanatorio con los niños, en la cocina, a pintar, a poner un bombillo, etc.

A Will se le complicaba hacer tantas cosas pues nunca había hecho nada de aquello, a Brandon también pero ponía mucho empeño. Más Will siempre era reprendido por sus actitudes y su lentitud por su dura tutora.

Ya había pasado casi una semana, era sábado y debía ir a la escuela a cumplir su servicio obligatorio a la escuela. Su madre al enterarse de su suspensión por pelear lo corrió, así que no tuvo que pedir permiso para irse con la chica.

Brandon por otra parte había dejado una carta a sus padres, empaco sus cosas y se fue sin más de su casa. Y por lo visto a sus padres no les importaba mucho que uno de sus hijos se hubiese ido de su casa. El joven le repetía una y otra vez a Zelda que seguramente estaban felices pues ya no sería una carga para la economía de su hogar, mas la chica ponía cara de preocupación y suspiraba sin decir nada.

-Recuerda que te llevare el almuerzo…- Dijo Zelda con autoridad.

-Sí, si lo que diga su majestad.- Dijo Will con un movimiento de mano.

Partió del orfanatorio con paso lento, no tenía ganas de ir a limpiar la escuela, subió al tren; era un día bastante lindo, la lluvia seguramente pararía por ese día. El sol apenas comenzaba a alumbrar con rayos cálidos.

Al llegar a la puerta de la escuela abrió un conserje, le dio un traje de intendente color azul obscuro de una pieza haciéndole ver ridículo, con botas negras que no eran de su talla y una gorra de juego con el traje. Le dio un trapeador, una cubeta, un limpia parabrisas y un trapo rojo.

Ofendido por la vestimenta que se vio obligado a usar fue murmurando a limpiar el tercer piso.

Eran 24 salones en total.

Con pesimismo comenzó con su tarea.

Al medio día llego Zelda, la chica se burlo del joven por la apariencia que portaba y le sermoneo. –Mira lo que te sacas por andar jugando al niño rudo, ahora vistes como el conserje y ve cuantos salones te quedan… Bla bla bla.- Eso escucho el joven, termino de comer, la chica se retiro al orfanatorio.

Continúo fregando pisos y limpiando ventanas.

Llegaron las 6 de la noche y partió a donde Zelda y Brandon. Cuando Llego al cuarto comió la cena, saco su futon y se quedo dormido.

Zelda sonrió y le susurro a Brandon. –Creo que fue la primera vez que hace la limpieza…-

Brandon rio también.

A la mañana siguiente despertó sin muchas ganas de continuar con su que hacer pero debía hacerlo o eso le dijo Brandon y Zelda al mismo tiempo.

Llego a la escuela y esta vez el conserje solo le abrió, le indico donde estaba su traje, le dijo que debía limpiar la azotea y se fue.

-Lo que me faltaba.- El chico suspiro, con pesimismo se puso su traje, tomo su trapeador y cubeta y subió a la azotea.

Comenzó lento, pues no dominaba el arte de trapear. Varias veces callo de boca por pisar donde dejaba mojado.

Debían ser las 10:30, y el chico no avanzaba, tiro el trapeador al piso y se acostó en la parte seca del lugar. Tomo una siesta de 10 minutos.

Cuando escucho que algo pasaba muy rápido cerca de él. Abrió los ojos alarmado, pensó que Zelda ya estaría ahí y le mataría por dormir durante su castigo.

Bajo corriendo a toda velocidad al ver que nadie se encontraba ahí en la azotea con él.

Busco en la segunda planta, no encontró a nadie; llego a la primera planta, salió por la entrada principal y busco por el patio con la mirada.

De pronto escucho una risa juguetona.

Volteo inmediatamente a la puerta principal y vio a una joven vestida de manera bastante peculiar.

Su piel grisácea brillante y clara, de cuerpo delgado y constitución atlética, alta y fornida más no muy musculosa. Pelirroja de ojos amarillos. Su rostro hermoso cubierto por un flequillo, mas su cuerpo era cubierto con una armadura negra asemejaba la cubierta de un escorpión, con grabados muy detallados color rojo.

Lo que más resaltaba de ella eran un par de cuernos disparejos de su cabeza, igualmente eran semejantes las pinzas del escorpión. La chica reía burlonamente con un arco negro muy grande en su mano derecha y en la izquierda con una flecha grotesca negra.

Al hablar la chica con su voz dulce empalagosa dijo. –Hola Link jeje.- Torció su cabeza a la derecha para ver al joven desde otro ángulo. –Que ropas tan curiosas llevas puestas.-

-Yo me llamo Will… No sé quien sea ese Link.- El chico sentía peligro frente a la creatura que asemejaba la forma humana.

La joven amplio su sonrisa de una manera enferma y retorcida enseñando sus colmillos afilados. –Tú eres Link y nada lo va a cambiar…- Desapareció en una nube de humo y apareció detrás del joven ahora tomando una postura extraña parada de manos dijo. –Aunque debí buscar mejor a la chica… Si ella debe ser aun más molesta que tu.-

-No sé a quién te refieras…- Dijo Link pensando en qué demonios hacer. –Sabes debería irme, me esperan.-

-¡HA!- La chica volvió a andar en sus pies y dijo acercándose al joven. – ¿Que te hace pensar que puedes irte?- Le acaricio la mejilla con sus uñas largas, su tacto era suave. –Eres muy importante… Aunque parece que no lo sabes, que lastima.- Cruzo de brazos la chica, miro fijamente al joven rubio con sus ojos color rojo. –Habría sido más divertido si supieras de lo que eras capaz…-

Will sintió frio por la espalda, la sensación de peligro estaba más activa que nunca, tenía que hacer algo. Quiso correr pero la chica más rápida que la visión de sus ojos preparo una flecha y la clavo en su hombro, grito del dolor, sintió el hedor de la sangre brotando por la herida.

-No quiero morir…-

-No es una opción.- Dijo la chica preparando una flecha lentamente, parecía disfrutar el dolor de su débil oponente.

-¡Will!- Una voz femenina apareció nuevamente.

El rubio reconoció perfectamente esa voz, era Iri… De nuevo le salvaría, tal vez no. – ¡Aléjate!- Grito desesperado el chico extendiendo su brazo.

Mas la pelirroja parecía escuchar música para sus oídos, ignoro a su presa y fue sobre la chica. De un salto se impulso para quedar de frente a frente con Zelda.

Zelda con expresión de sorpresa no pudo hacer nada, la pelirroja clavo un cuchillo negro con cristales rojos en su vientre.

-¡No!- Grito Will desesperado e impotente. –No, no, no…- repitió sollozando.

La pelirroja sonrió por la victoria.

Zelda solo sentía que desfallecía, sentía como la vida se le escurría entre las manos, tratando de mantenerla en ellas, como agua se le escapaba sin remedio. Cerró los ojos…

Will grito. – ¡Me quieres a mi no a ella!- El chico intento arrancar la flecha del su hombro pero no podía pues el dolor era demasiado. – ¡Yo soy Link!- Grito con más fuerza.

Un destello deslumbro los ojos azules del rubio, una explosión, algo ocurría y no podía verlo… Perdió el conocimiento, lo último que vio fue la silueta de Zelda y la criatura desvaneciéndose.

-¡Will!- Gritaba una voz varonil.

No quería despertar, le pesaban mucho los ojos.

-¡WILL DESPIERTA!- Grito una voz familiar…

El joven despertó y miro a su fiel amigo, ya no se encontraba en la entrada a la escuela estaba en una suave y cómoda cama, era su futon, no podía sentir la flecha pero podía sentir el dolor de la herida en su hombro. Brandon debía haberle encontrado. –Brandon…-

-Al fin despiertas, casi me obligas a despertarte con agua fría…- Bromeo pero no dejo que Will contestara e inmediatamente pregunto. -¿Dónde está Zelda?-

Esa pregunta fue como un golpe más al hombro de Will, pues eso indicaba que Zelda no estaba con ellos. –No lo sé.- Respondió.

Brandon sabía que su amigo no tendría idea del paradero de Zelda, pero aun así le afectaba oír lo que mas temía. – ¿Alguna idea de donde puede estar?- El joven parecía reponerse rápidamente de la noticia tomando acciones.

-No ninguna…- Will se sentía como un inútil.

-Bien será mejor que descanses.- Brandon se levanto indicándole a Will que no se moviera, salió de la habitación.

Will a pesar de estar preocupado se sentía agotado decidió dormir de buena gana, cerró los ojos pero no concilió el sueño, pasaron los minutos y comenzó a sentir que el sueño al fin llegaba a él, cuando una imagen paso por su cabeza como un flash.

Era el bosque con el que tanto soñaba desde pequeño… Ese bosque tan conocido. Inmediatamente se levanto como si no tuviera herida alguna, en automático fue a buscar a Brandon y le dijo. –Sígueme.-

El chico le cuestiono mas Will no contesto, solo tenía una vaga sensación, un presentimiento, un impulso, algo que le movía.

Salieron del orfanatorio, Will lo guio por varias calles, tomaron un autobús, tomaron otro después y llegaron a lo más alejado de la ciudad casi en la salida. Llegaron a una reserva ecológica, más parecida a un despoblado lleno de arboles.

Brandon no hizo ninguna pregunta en todo el camino, comenzaba a preocuparse por su amigo.

Se internaron, Will le condujo por un sendero lleno de arboles por ambos lados, era un camino casi perfecto sin espacios entre los árboles. Llegaron al final.

-Aquí es…- Dijo Will.

-¿Qué cosa?- Brandon se extraño aun más.

-No lo sé…- Dijo Will pensativo. No entendía muy bien pero él sentía que debía estar ahí, en ese momento.

Brandon estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta cuando una voz interrumpió todo pensamiento.

"_Ah Alma perdida, tú que has buscado durante tanto tiempo."_

"_Después de tanto al fin encuentras lo que buscabas, mas te fue arrebatado por segunda vez."_

"_Deja que sea tu guía, deja ser de ayuda a este viejo amigo."_

"_Pasa por en medio de mi y sal a ese lugar olvidado por tu mente, cuerpo y corazón. Más aun forma parte de tu alma."_

Los chicos enmudecidos se miraron, hicieron una seña de "¿Qué más da?" se pusieron en línea, con una seña movieron al mismo tiempo el pie derecho y cruzaron por la salida, cerrando los ojos temiendo que esa voz fuese un engaño.


End file.
